


her eyes

by lovehansen



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Catholic school AU, F/F, High School AU, Other, all girls school au, ally helps her with that, dinah plays volleyball, dinah's gay but nobody knows, typical lesbians at all girls school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehansen/pseuds/lovehansen
Summary: In a society where eyes glow different colors according to the current emotion you feel, Dinah Hansen hides behind sunglasses everyday in fear of everyone finding out who she truly is. Though she has never told anyone about it, Dinah liked women. Her parents were religious, which made it hard to come out to them.Dinah, Normani, and Lauren have been friends since they were born. They pretty much do everything together.Ally Hernandez was the daughter of the current principal and was also related, by blood, to one of the two founders of Rose’s Catholic School for Girls. Though, she never took those titles and hung them over anybody. She and her friends, Zendaya and Camila, keep to themselves.Their school dance was coming up, and the decoration committee was having a hard time keeping within the lines of the disco theme. So, the principal tells Ally to get Dinah, Normani, and Lauren on the committee.or;in which fifth harmony + others take on their last two years of high school. and their eyes glow different colors based on the current emotion they feel.





	1. one

“Dinah, we’re going to be late if you take any longer!” Normani yelled up the staircase.

Dinah rolled her eyes to herself, slipping on a pair of dark tinted aviators. Grabbing her keys, she raced down the steps. She kissed her mother goodbye and walked out the door to find Normani and Lauren waiting for her car to be unlocked.

Arriving at school, Dinah pulled into her normal parking space and cut the engine.

“Good morning,” a tap on her shoulder startled her, “Ally Brooke,” the petite girl stuck her hand out for Dinah to shake.

“Indeed you are. Dinah,” she nodded, giving Ally’s hand one good shake. “What do you need, Miss Hernandez?” the two made their way towards the steps of the school, Normani and Lauren chattering behind them.

“My father tells me you three,” she pauses to take a glance at the two behind them before averting a pair of light brown eyes back to Dinah, “are doing exceptional in art. By exceptional, you all are passing with one of the highest grades in each of your classes. Because I am president of the decoration committee, he wanted me to talk to you guys about joining, part time at the most. Mainly because our disco themed dance is coming closer, he wanted y’all to help out. So, would you like to join?” Ally held her hand above her eyes to shade them from the sun, still at her natural color of light brown.

“Hey, guys,” Dinah stopped the group of four and Normani and Lauren’s conversation, “decoration committee, it’s only part time.”

“Down,” Normani shrugged.

“Yeah, sure,” Lauren nodded.

“We’re in, Miss Hernandez,” Dinah turned back to Ally. The center of Ally’s eyes started to glow green, the color of excitement.

“Nice! We have a meeting at four today, do you think you can make it?” Ally asked.

“Yeah, I just have to leave at 5:15 to make my 5:30 volleyball practice, is that cool?” Dinah questioned.

“Oh of course, that is more than enough time, we’ll be done before then,” Ally smiled.

“Okay, sounds good, see you at four,” Dinah nodded.

“See you at four!” Ally’s smile grew. Her eyes were now half green half brown, she was trying to contain how excited she was. She walked away from the trio to join Zendaya and Camila at one of their lockers. The warning bell sounded.

“Okay, let's get to class,” Dinah said. The three nodded and headed towards physics.

—

The day dragged on as any junior year day did. Dinah, Lauren, and Normani were in the classes that they did not have together. Dinah had drawing, Lauren had English Lit, and Normani had Chorale (which is just a fancier term for choir).

After their classes finished at 3:30, they met up at their usual spot, a picnic table outside of the library.

“How was class without me? Must’ve been a total bore,” Normani boasted, putting her bag down as she sat.

“Yes, it totally was,” Lauren said sarcastically.

“Are you guys coming to my game on Friday?” Dinah asked, suddenly remembering.

“Of course, we haven’t missed a game yet, which is quite impressive,” Normani brushed off fake dirt front her shoulders.

“You’ve been late to quite a few though,” Dinah said as Lauren snickered.

“Not my fault Lauren takes forever to get ready,” Normani quickly made something up.

“Oh c’mon, I know Lauren gets ready in point two seconds!” Dinah pointed at Lauren.

“You’re definitely right,” Normani said after a pause.

“That my friend, is an L,” Lauren puts her right hand to her forehead in the shape of an L.

“Whatever,” Normani rolled her eyes.

The three chatted until four o’clock rolled around. They were the last ones to walk into the cafeteria.

“Thank you for joining us, please, grab a seat,” Ally stood at the front of a small crowd, “Dinah, Normani, and Lauren have joined the decoration committee part time to help with our dance,” Ally smiled. The small crowd nodded at the trio in the back, who sat smiling uncomfortably at them.

Ally went on, “so today, we are finalizing the overall design, please get into your assigned groups from last time. Dinah, Lauren, and Normani, please stay back for just a second,” Ally instructed. The committee immediately started moving once she was done talking. The once quiet gym erupted into conversation about various things.

Ally walked up to the trio, “so today, Dinah, you will be with that group over there,” she pointed to a group painting poster boards, “Lauren you’re over there,” she gestured to another group, looking at laptops and sharing thoughts, “Normani, you’re with that group,” Ally signaled for her to join the group that was getting ready to leave. “They’re going to get whatever decorations have already been decided on,” Ally explained when she saw Normani’s questioning look. Normani nodded and headed over.

Ally smiled in content when everything was moving as it was supposed to.

—

When it was ten past five, Dinah tapped Ally’s shoulder.

Dinah smiled and waved, “hey, is it okay if I leave to get to practice on time?” Ally’s eyes twinkled her natural brown color.

“Oh! Yeah, of course. Sorry about that,” Ally smiled sheepishly, looking at the time on her laptop.

“No worries, I’ll see you tomorrow, Ally,” Dinah said, tapping the back of Ally’s chair and walking away.

Ally bit her lip, “See you tomorrow,” she said to herself.

“I ain’t going anywhere,” Camila said from behind, causing Ally to jump and almost drop her laptop.

“Karla Camila,” Ally’s eyes darkened into a deep yellow, “you scared the living _shit_ out of me.”

Camila laughed, her eyes a light, glowing yellow, “Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river. I saw you checking out Dinah.”

Ally’s eyes, and cheeks, turn a bright red, “no such thing,” Ally tried to brush the comment off.

“I saw it too,” Lauren said, walking by. Her group was packing up and sharing the final shopping list with Normani’s group, who had just arrived back with bags in hand.

“Whatever,” Ally rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop, “you’re all free to go, thank you for coming.”

“You know, there is a volleyball game on Friday,” Camila started.

“There is,” Normani interjected, walking past to get to her bags she’d dropped earlier.

“And Dinah is one of our starting outside hitters,” Camila continued.

“Indeed,” Lauren said, walking to Normani and her bags.

“We should go,” Camila finished with a smile. Ally’s eyes were now back to her natural color of light brown.

“To what?” Zendaya joined the conversation. Normani and Lauren appeared as well.

“The volleyball game on Friday, we’ll be there,” Normani smiled, gesturing to Lauren and herself.

“Oh, let’s go!” Zendaya exclaimed with a smile. Everyone looked to Ally, she hasn't said anything.

Ally let go of the breath she was holding, “fine,” she rolled her eyes once again, “I’ll go. Only because it’s the first game of the season and I’m the principal’s daughter.”

“Okay,” Zendaya was excessively winking. Normani chuckled.

“It starts at six. Normani and I are going to eat before hand, you are all welcome to join us, it’s our tradition but we’re willing to open it up,” Lauren suggested. Normani nodded.

“I’m cool with it, Ally?” Camila looked at the girl still sitting.

“Okay,” Ally shrugged.

“As am I. Where should we meet?” Zendaya looked to Normani and Lauren.

“Front of the school, how does Teddy’s sound?” Lauren said. Everyone gave a thumbs up.

Lauren nodded, “well Normani and I have to get going. See you tomorrow!” Normani and Lauren headed out of the cafeteria.

“What am I getting myself into?” Ally rubbed her forehead, looking at her two best friends.

“We’re just opening our group up to another group, that’s all,” Zendaya smiled softly.

“Let’s just go,” Ally said, shooing Camila and Zendaya out.

Camila and Zendaya laughed, walking out.

—


	2. two

Dinah, Normani, and Lauren had arrived an hour later than when they usually do, only because they did not start until nine thirty or later (Normani didn’t start until advisory at ten thirty and Lauren didn’t start until nine).

Walking with her shades on, Dinah knew her eyes were glowing green. Only because it was the first game of the season. Yet, she had to get through six hours of doing nothing and two one-hour classes.

A tap on the shoulder.

“Hello, Miss Brooke,” Dinah looked to her left, “anything I can do for you today?”

“Miss Hansen. Not much, Camila wanted to say hello to Lauren, though,” Ally shrugged, pushing Camila towards Lauren, who had  bright red irises from embarrassment. Dinah laughed, then shut her mouth when she got nudged by Ally.

“What time do you all start today?” Dinah asked.

“I start at ten thirty, Camila starts at nine, and Zendaya starts at nine thirty,” Ally said.

“Wow, we don’t start until later as well,” Dinah nodded, “would you like to get breakfast with us?”

“Sure. Z, Mila, how does breakfast sound?” Ally looked at her two friends.

“Great, I’m starving,” Camila rubbed her stomach. Lauren shook her head with a laugh.

The group of six put their things down before getting food. Once everyone paid, they returned back to their stuff and sat in their original groups respectively.

“You excited for the game, Dinah?” Camila asked, peeling her first banana.

“Of course, I can’t wait to play, I’ve been craving an actual game,” Dinah smiled at the thought of putting her jersey on, she had a feeling her eyes would be glowing a bright green for a while.

“What number are you? Are you two again?” Normani questioned.

“Yes ma’am, every year since seventh grade,” Dinah winked.

“Good, I don’t have to keep remaking signs,” Lauren said, biting into her apple. Dinah rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I want to make a sign!” Ally exclaimed, her eyes matching Dinah’s bright green.

“Okay, we’ll help after school,” Camila said.

Dinah laughed, “you really don’t need to.”

“Of course I do,” Ally scoffed with a chuckle.

“Thank you,” Dinah smiled, her eyes softening into a light pink.

Ally nodded with a soft grin, “no problem.”

Lauren rolled her eyes, “okay lovebirds, I have to go, I have a class at nine,” she said, gathering her things.

“Wait, I do too! Do you have ceramics?” Camila asked, picking her stuff up as well.

“I do, let’s go. See you guys later!” Lauren smiled, walking away from the group.

“See you!” Camila waved, walking fast to catch Lauren.

“They’re definitely going to end up dating, just wait,” Dinah said, watching her best friend and new friend disappear around the corner.

“Ten bucks it happens this year,” Normani added, scooting over a seat to replace Lauren’s seat.

“Fifteen,” Dinah challenged.

“You’re on,” Normani and Dinah shook hands.

“I can’t believe you guys are betting on when they’re going to date,” Ally shook her head with a chuckle.

“It’s easy money,” Normani shrugged. Dinah nodded in agreement.

The four remaining made small talk until everyone had to leave for class.

—

Her coach shared with the team that he’d be showing up at three thirty to open the gym for them to start playing. So, since Dinah ended at two thirty, she decided to bike in the weight room to start warming up.

“Hey Chad,” she greeted one of their trainers.

“Hey Dinah, first game today, right?” Chad walked over to Dinah, who was just sat down on one of the stationary bikes.

“Yes sir,” Dinah smiled, her eyes starting to brighten into a green at the thought of her game.

“Good luck, all star,” Chad tapped the bike and walked away, allowing Dinah to start working out. Dinah nodded and pulled her headphones over her ears, setting a timer for thirty minutes.

Dinah walked into the locker room after she was done biking.

“Hey D!” Alyssa greeted, pulling her warm up shirt over her head.

“Hey Aly, how was your day?” Dinah took her headphones off, disconnecting them from her phone. She pulled her sweaty shirt over her head.

“It was okay,” Alyssa shrugged, “I had all of my classes today.” Alyssa was another returning junior on the squad, their starting setter.

“That sucks,” Dinah frowned, walking away to grab her jerseys from the ladies that worked in the locker room.

“Hello, Dinah,” the locker room lady smiled, then turned around to grab Dinah’s jersey, “number two.”

“Thank you, Aunty,” Dinah smiled and took her jersey back to her locker to get dressed.

It only took Dinah fifteen minutes to get everything on and start to get herself ready for the game.

—

“Over here!” Lauren waved down Camila, Ally, and Zendaya. The three made their way to Lauren and Normani, who were standing in front of an Dodge Durango.

“This is a nice car,” Ally commented, all five getting in accordingly. Lauren driving, Normani in the passenger, and the other three in the back seats.

“It’s Dinah’s,” Lauren smiled in the rear view mirror, turning the car on.

“I didn’t know she drove,” Camila said quietly.

“We all do, but Dinah always drives us to school, so she gives us the keys if we need to go anywhere during her practice, or before a game,” Normani explained as Lauren came to a stop at a red light.

“You’re very close to each other, I don’t think I’ve seen you hang out with anybody else other than yourselves,” Zendaya mentioned.

“Yeah, we are third generation best friends, we have no choice but to be close with each other. We grew up around each other, and it just so happened we’re all around the same age, months in between each of us,” Lauren continued.

“Third generation?” Ally asked as Lauren pulled into the Teddy's parking lot.

“Our grandparents have been best friends since high school, same as our parents, so we didn’t have much of a choice,” Normani said.

“That, is really cool,” Zendaya commented, everyone made their way out of the car and into Teddy's.

Lauren paid for everyone’s food because it was her turn out of her and Normani. The five found a seat in the corner of the waffle joint.

Once everyone was done eating, it was about four thirty, so they decided to head back to school to make signs for Dinah.

“Alright,” Ally sat down with the others with poster boards and markers, “here we go.”

“Mani, pass your speaker,” Lauren said, opening her phone. Normani handed her the speaker as it dinged, saying it connected to Lauren’s phone. The first song on shuffle was Right Hand.

—

The team spent two hours doing light drills, just to get touches in and to stay warm. They’d take five minute breaks every so often, to give everyone a breather and not to overwork themselves before the game. Dinah had put her pre-game playlist on shuffle on the overhead speakers.

The opposing team showed up when the girls were just chilling, drinking water, eating a small snack. They were getting in their court time as Dinah’s team was resting.

At thirty minutes before the start of the game, the doors to the gym officially opened to allow the audience in. Dinah’s eyes were glowing the same bright green from earlier that day. Coach Dean stole Dinah’s attention away from the door, telling them to start their pre-game warm ups.

Fifteen minutes before the game started, she saw her group of friends arrive. When Normani saw Dinah looking at them, she waved with a smile, pointing at the friends behind her and the posters in her hand. Dinah rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her face. The group settled in the student section of the bleachers.

The buzzer sounded, alerting everyone that the game would soon be starting.

“Dinah in right front, Hailee in middle front, Quinn left front, Alyssa right back, Ashley lib, Carey middle back, and Lucy left back. Call it up,” Coach Dean listed off the starters.

“Hustle on three, one, two, three,” Dinah called, “hustle!” the team cheered. They got on the end line. The announcer read off the names of the opposing team’s starting lineup, few clapping.

“Now, give it up for your Lancers!” the crowd clapped and cheered, “starting setter Alyssa James!” Alyssa stepped forward and waved, “In right front, we have Dinah Hansen as outside hitter!” the crowd got a bit louder as Dinah waved, “Next to her in the middle we have Hailee Steinfeld!” Hailee waved to the crowd, “Hitting on the right side Quinn Lawrence!” Quinn waved, “In the back row we have Lucy Vives!” Lucy stepped forward, throwing a peace sign, “Middle back would be Carey Smith!” Carey waved, “starting libero is Ashley Jones!” Ashley smiled and pointed to her family.

The referee blew his whistle, signalling for the two teams to shake hands at the net. As Dinah was running to the net, she saw her parents walk in, along with Lauren and Normani’s.

Since Dinah and Alyssa had won the coin toss, they’d be getting to serve first. The bottom referee threw the ball in Alyssa’s direction. Dinah saw her mom setting up her camera in at the top of the bleachers. Dinah smiled.

The top referee signaled to Alyssa for service. Alyssa immediately got an ace, coming to the middle of the court to cheer and high five her team. The crowd was cheering and clapping.

—

The Lancers had a great first game, closing the opposing team out in a quick two sets. Dinah had a great game individually as well, a total of twenty-three kills. The last ball dropped in between two Raiders, ending the game. The two teams shook hands and went back to their respective benches. The coach excused the team to allow them to say hello to their families. Dinah immediately ran to her parents, giving them a hug.

“Thank you guys for coming,” Dinah said, giving Lauren and Normani’s parents hugs as well.

“Oh no problem, you did amazing, sweetie!” Clara, Lauren’s mother, exclaimed, giving Dinah a kiss on the cheek. Dinah heard two feet stomping their way over, her parents had brought her baby brother Seth as well.

Dinah picked him up, “hey Seth,” she smiled.

“Hi,” he giggled. He reached down, so Dinah set him down gently.

Dinah turned to her friend group as they came over to Dinah and the parents. Lauren and Normani greeted each other’s parents.

“Moms and Dads this is Ally, Camila, and Zendaya,” Dinah introduced her new friends to the parents. The three friends greeted each parent, learning their names as well.

“You did amazing, D,” Normani rubbed Dinah’s shoulder with a smile on her face.

Dinah couldn’t care less about her eyes being on display because she was happy. She had bright green eyes and was proud.

“Yeah, you were killing the other team!” Camila exclaimed in awe, “you’re a total _beast_ at volleyball.”

“You’re so good!”

“I can’t wait to come to the next game!”

Her friends spat out compliments as Dinah stood there and laughed, completely gushing over her friends.

“Y’all are too sweet,” Dinah’s smile never went away.

A hand rested on her shoulder, “we have to go, but we’ll see you at home,” Dinah’s mother, Milika, kissed Dinah on the cheek as the parents made their way down the bleachers.

“Bye parents, see you at home!” All three girls yelled at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed.

“So, now what?” Camila asked as they too made their way down the bleachers.

“Well, we usually go eat, so if you guys are available, you’re welcome to come with. But, we get it if you can’t,” Lauren explained as the girls made their way to the locker room, so that Dinah could change.

“I’ll call my parents to let them know, you guys can go down, I don’t get signal down there,” Camila said when they reached the stairs to the entrance of the locker room.

“Same,” Zendaya and Ally said at the same time, looking at each other weirdly. They laughed and parted ways with Normani, Dinah, and Lauren.

—

Zendaya was needed at home, so she couldn’t go out to eat, but she said that she’d be able to next time. Ally and Camila’s parents were okay with it, mainly because it was a Friday night.

Ally and Camila were meeting Dinah, Lauren, and Normani at Shake Shack. They had to take their own car so that they’d be able to go home afterwards and not cause Dinah an inconvenience driving.

Dinah, Lauren, and Normani had left first, so they got there first. Dinah found a table suited for six and sat, telling Lauren her normal order. Ally and Camila arrived a few minutes later, standing behind Lauren and Normani. The four made small talk, so Dinah smiled and looked down at her phone.

Once the girls ordered, they sat with Dinah, Lauren at her side and the other three across from them. Dinah put her phone face down on the table.

“I definitely look forward to another game, you were really great,” Ally smiled at Dinah, taking a sip of her Sprite.

“Thank you, we have another game next week Tuesday, hopefully you’ll be able to make it,” Dinah said.

Ally nodded, “I probably will be there, my father doesn’t go home until late anyway.”

“If she’s staying late than so am I,” Camila said.

“You know we always come to your games,” Normani chuckled. She heard their number get called, “oh, Lauren that’s us.”

“I got it, what’s your number?” Dinah looked at Camila.

“578,” Camila said. Dinah nodded. She got up and left her phone on the table. When Ally was sure she was behind her, she reached for Dinah’s phone to take a few pictures before setting it back down. Normani looked at her and laughed. Ally shrugged.

Dinah came back with a _lot_ of food.

“I waited for your order as well,” Dinah explained, setting the tray down.

“Thank you,” Camila and Ally said at the same time, giving each other a weird look and rolling their eyes. The other three laughed.

Dinah and Lauren distributed the food. The girls ate their food, made small talk, mostly getting to know each other because they don’t normally talk at school.

—

Once Dinah dropped Normani and Lauren off, she pulled into her own driveway and cut the engine. She grabbed everything and walked into her house. She greeted her mother and father, then all of her siblings.

She headed upstairs and dropped her things, in need of a shower. Her phone dinged as she threw it on her bed. She picked it back up to see “hello Miss Hansen” from an unknown number. She smiled, opening the message to text back.

—

 


	3. three

Normani and Lauren were staring down at the Polynesian. She was sprawled sideways on her bed, her mouth hung open (a bit of drool slipping from her mouth), and her phone was loosely in her hand.

It was Saturday morning, and the girls had planned on shopping for the disco themed dance they were preparing. They hadn’t gotten outfits and it was the upcoming Friday night. 

“Are you going to wake her up?” Normani whispered. 

“No, you can,” Lauren said. Normani nodded and visibly gulped. 

Normani stepped forward and rested her hand on Dinah’s shoulder. She started to shake the blonde (unnatural, she had gotten her hair dyed over the summer), “D, it’s time to wake up,” Normani said. 

“Dinah, wake up,” Normani started to visibly shake the girl harder. Lauren rolled her eyes and started to help Normani. 

Normani and Lauren huffed and took a step back after five minutes of trying to wake Dinah up.

“Oh, I know,” Lauren smiled wickedly as she turned her attention to the girl still sleeping, “Dinah, Ally’s downstairs waiting for you.” 

Just as she had suspected, Dinah shot up. 

“What?” 

Normani laughed, “oh sweetheart.”

Dinah’s eyes were glowing red out of embarrassment, “what are you guys doing here?” she rubbed her eyes and stretched, sliding to the edge of her bed to let her feet touch the floor. 

“Uh, we’re going shopping for our disco outfits, remember?” Lauren placed a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows. 

“Oh, right,” Dinah said, “I’ll go get ready,” Dinah got up, her eyes returning to her normal color of brown. 

Normani and Lauren nodded, taking a seat on Dinah’s bed as she walked into the connected bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

“Who do you think she was up all night with?” Lauren immediately turned to Normani when the door was closed. 

“Oh, definitely Ally,” Normani said. 

Lauren grabbed Dinah’s phone as the shower water turned on. Lauren unlocked Dinah’s phone with her finger print and went straight to her messages. The last person she had texted was Ally at 4:21 am.

Normani pointed at the texts, “see, told you.” 

“I mean I’m not surprised,” Lauren shrugged.

“Yeah, Ally asked me for Dinah’s number last night,” Normani said. 

“That’s a stupid way to get your crush’s phone number but that works,” Lauren chuckled.

“Hey, who said Ally liked her just yet,” Normani waved a finger in Lauren’s face. 

“True,” Lauren said, placing Dinah’s phone back down on her night stand. 

—

When Dinah was ready, it was already lunch time. They hopped in Dinah’s car and drove through Raising Cane’s for lunch. 

They then drove to the mall parking lot and sat in the car to eat. 

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” Dinah asked as the trio got out of the car. They threw their rubbish away and walked into the entrance of the mall. 

“Disco themed outfits for the dance this coming Friday,” Lauren said. 

“Oh, right,” Dinah nodded. 

“Honestly, why did we even come to the mall? We probably aren’t even going to find anything,” Normani commented with a chuckle. 

“You’re probably right, but that doesn’t mean we won’t find anything period,” Lauren shrugged. 

“Yeah, we can always try to look. I think there’s a Hot Topic around here somewhere, we can go look,” Dinah giggled. 

“Okay, fine, but I wanted these new shoes that were just released, so can we go check out Foot Locker after?” Normani asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dinah nodded, accidentally bumping into someone’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry!” Dinah exclaimed, her eyes bright red from embarrassment for the second time that day.

“It’s okay,” the guy turned, “more than okay,” he smiled, his eyes changing from a dark brown to a light green. Dinah smiled back, her eyes slowly returning back to their natural color. 

“I’m Donte, what’s your name?” the guy she had bumped into, apparently named Donte, asked. 

“Dinah,” she said. 

“Mind if I cruise with you guys? My friends just ditched me for a make out session in the family bathroom,” Donte pointed behind him.

“Uh, do you guys mind?” Dinah asked. Normani and Lauren looked at each other and shrugged.

“The more the merrier,” Normani said.  _ This is the perfect diversion _ , Dinah thought to herself.

“What’s your guys’ names?” Donte asked as they continued to walk. 

“I’m Normani,” Normani waved her hand.

“Lauren,” Lauren nodded. 

“Dinah, Normani, and Lauren, all pretty names for beautiful girls,” Donte smiled, “so what are you pretty ladies doing here?”

“Shopping, we’re putting on a disco themed dance at school, which means we actually have to go to this one,” Lauren said. 

Donte laughed, “you guys don’t normally go to school dances?”

“Of course not, they’re usually lame. All the girls bring guys from the all boys school and all of those boys are usually dicks. The girls end up hurt because they find the boy they went with with someone else. It’s the same thing over and over again,” Normani explained with a shrug. 

“So what you’re telling me is that I’ve been to more of your school dances than you three, who attends Rose’s?” Donte asked. 

“How’d you know we go to Rose’s?” Lauren questioned, squinting her eyes a bit. 

“I go to Saint Louis, the brother school,” Donte shrugged. 

“Ah. I would say you look familiar but we don’t go to dances,” Normani said. 

“Right,” Donte nodded. His phone rang, “hold on, just a second,” he walked away, picking up his phone. 

“I get a weird vibe from him,” Lauren immediately said when he was out of earshot. 

“Same,” Normani said with a nod. 

“He’s alright, seems nice,” Dinah shrugged. 

“Can we just say we need to go? I’ll say my mom needs me or something,” Lauren suggested.

“Fine, but we’re coming back later today to get my shoes,” Normani crossed her arms. 

“Okay, no worries. If anything, we can always come back tomorrow or whatever,” Dinah said nonchalantly. Donte rejoined the trio. 

“Hey guys, my mother just texted that she needed me home,” Lauren said, looking at her phone. 

“Okay,” Dinah turned to Donte, “sorry, we came in one car,” Dinah pursed her lips, trying to make it seem like she half felt bad. His eyes dipped into a light grey color. 

“No, it’s okay. Do you mind if I get your number?” Donte held his phone out in Dinah’s direction. 

“Sure,” Dinah gave him a toothless smile and inputted her phone number. 

“Nice to meet you guys, hope to see you again soon,” Donte waved and walked away. 

“Phew, okay, let’s go,” Lauren said as they started to walk in the opposite direction. 

Right as they pull out of their parking spot, Dinah got a call. She stared at it, knowing the girls could not see her glowing yellow eyes under her sunglasses. 

“Are you going to—?” Lauren didn’t even bother finishing her question, instead she hit answer. 

“Hey Dinah,” Ally’s voice was prominent over the car speakers. 

There was a pause, forcing Lauren to hit Dinah, “hi Ally, what’s up?” 

“Nothing, just calling to check if you actually got up today or not,” her giggle sounded through the car. Dinah thought she was going to melt right then and there. 

“Well, I did, yes, thank you. How’s your day going?” Dinah came to a stop at a red light. 

“It’s going. Camila, Zendaya, and I are just watching movies at my house. How’s your day?” Ally asked. 

“Pretty alright, haven’t done much, just in the car with Normani and Lauren,” Dinah said, driving forward when the light turned green. 

“Oh, hello Normani and Lauren,” Ally said. 

“Hey Ally,” Normani and Lauren said at the same time, giving each other a glare. 

“Hold on a second,” Ally seemed to have stepped away from the phone, “would you like to join us in our Marvel movie marathon?” 

“I’m cool with it,” Lauren immediately said. 

“Yes ma’am,” Normani said. 

“Send me the address and we’ll be right over,” Dinah said, “do you need us to pick anything up since we’re already on the road?”    
“Do you mind getting snacks? Anything would be fine, more popcorn, chips, cookies,” Ally listed a few snacks. 

“Sure, we’ll be there soon,” Dinah said. Lauren’s hand rested near the hang up button. 

“Okay, see you soon!” Ally exclaimed.

“See you, Ally,” Dinah smiled and nodded at Lauren to hang up. 

“Hey Siri, where’s the nearest Target?” Lauren spoke into her phone. 

_ “The nearest Target is fifteen minutes away, would you like me to put you en route?”  _

“Yes.” 

_ “Starting route to the nearest Target.” _

Dinah got a notification. She handed her phone to Lauren, “it’s probably Ally giving me her address.” Lauren nodded. 

—

Dinah, Normani, and Lauren stood at Ally’s front door. Dinah had pressed the doorbell and was waiting for an answer. She heard footsteps making their way over. She stepped back and waited. 

“Glad you could make it,” Zendaya greeted the trio at the door. Dinah nodded with a smile. “Please, come in,” Zendaya allowed them into the house. 

“This is a nice home,” Normani said absentmindedly, admiring the foyer. Because they were inside a home, Dinah didn’t want to be rude, so she pulled her sunglasses up onto her head. Though she felt a little more exposed than normal, she wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

“It is, this way,” Zendaya led them up the stairs and to the right. She led them into a room with a lot of couches and chairs and one big television hanging on the wall. There was a tiny kitchen with a counter, so that was where Dinah and Lauren placed the paper bags filled with food. 

Seconds later Ally walked in, “oh, hey guys. Thanks for letting them in, Z,” Ally smiled. 

“No problem,” Zendaya sat back down on the couch. Camila waved at the trio, who waved back.

“Come join us,” Ally motioned to the couches. Normani, Lauren, and Dinah sat down. 

“What are we watching first?” Camila asked.

“Whatever,” Ally shrugged, “any suggestions?” 

“Why don’t we watch  _ Guardians of the Galaxy _ ?” Normani suggested. 

“Sure,” Ally got up to go find the movie in the stack labeled “Marvel.”

Dinah got up and moved to grab the bags of food. She put them on the coffee table in the middle of the group. 

“Thanks for going to get food,” Camila said. 

“No biggie,” Lauren smiled. 

“Could you pass the hot Cheetos?” Dinah asked. Camila nodded and tossed Dinah the bag of hot Cheetos. The Polynesian opened the bag and took a Cheeto out of the bag to eat it.  

“Found it!” Ally exclaimed, holding the disc case up, a proud smile on her face as her eyes were a bright yellow. Ally put it in the CD player and grabbed the remote. She sat down absentmindedly next to Dinah. 

Ally pressed play and sat back, her legs extending outwards onto the coffee table. 

“I’ve never really seen you without your glasses on,” Ally spoke quietly. 

“There are a few rare occasions they do come off, like when I’m around people I trust, or during a volleyball game,” Dinah shrugged, taking her glasses off of her head and placing them on the coffee table. 

“Why don’t you like people seeing the color of your eyes? Your natural color is very beautiful,” Ally complimented. 

Dinah smiled, her eyes starting to glow pink, “I’ve just never been an open book like most. It’s always been in my nature to be more reserved, especially when meeting new people,” Dinah shrugged. 

“Okay, if y’all are going to talk, go in another room, we’re trying to watch a movie,” Lauren said, taking another handful of popcorn and eating them one by one. 

Dinah rolled her eyes, the slight tint of pink on her cheeks matching the color of her eyes.

“Come,” Ally got up and offered a hand. Dinah took it and the two walked out. Lauren rolled her eyes, not allowing anyone to see the smile that was growing on her face. 

Ally and Dinah walked through the hallway to the other side. 

“This is a very beautiful home, Miss Brooke,” Dinah said softly, running her hand on the wall. 

“Thank you,” Ally smiled, her natural brown color glowing a bit more than usual. She opened a room door, her room door, and led Dinah through. 

“Is this your room?” Dinah asked, looking around. Ally nodded. 

“It’s very nice in here,” Dinah said. 

“You’ll like it even more out here,” Ally led her to the end of her room. The curtains separated with the press of a button. Ally had her own personal balcony. Another button made the big glass doors open.

Dinah’s mouth was ajar. Ally smiled at her reaction and stepped onto the balcony. She sat in one of the chairs and tapped the other one, looking back at Dinah. Dinah nodded and took a seat. The Polynesian loved the view of the city and the ocean. 

“It kind of sucks only getting to know you now. Like, I wish I talked to you before,” Ally said, breaking the few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“What do you mean?” Dinah asked. She knew what Ally meant, she just wanted to hear it from her mouth. 

“I wish I knew you before high school, the others as well. The six of us mesh so well, it sucks we met in junior year,” Ally shrugged, “better late than never, though.”

“True,” Dinah nodded.

“So, Normani and Lauren told us that you guys are third generation best friends? Something about your grandparents being best friends in high school, and they had kids, your parents, so they were automatically best friends. I want to know more about that,” Ally mentioned.

“Basically, our grandmothers were best friends in high school. They ended up sticking together throughout college, and that was where they met our grandfathers. Though they met their then boyfriends at different times in their college life. For example, my grandmother met my grandfather at a college party Normani’s grandmother had dragged her to. Then, they all coincidentally had gotten pregnant around the same time, though I think my mother is the youngest. Then, since our grandparents spent so much time together, our parents were always around each other. They grew up together, went to the same school all the way until college and stuff like that. Then they had us at around the same time, coincidentally as well. We’ve been together ever since,” Dinah explained, her eyes a dark blue as she too stared at the view. 

“That is a great story to hopefully tell your kids as they become fourth generation best friends,” for the first time since asking Dinah to sit, Ally turned to Dinah with a smile. Dinah returned the smile. 

“Yeah, that’s exciting.” 

“Do you want kids?” Ally asked. 

“Of course, but I think I might want to adopt instead. Do you?” Dinah said. 

“Yeah,” Ally nodded, “I love kids.”

“Man, I would introduce you to my little siblings but that would change your mind about liking kids,” Dinah said.

Ally chuckled with a shake of her head, “I doubt that. I’d love to meet your family one day.” 

“I’m sure you’ll meet them soon, it depends on when they’re in good moods,” Dinah furrowed her brows, making Ally laugh.

“I hope to introduce you to my family one day as well,” Ally said. 

“Please do, I’d love to meet the people that brought a literal angel into the world,” Dinah smiled. 

Ally blushed, her eyes and cheeks reddening, “thank you.”

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Dinah enjoyed getting to know Ally as a person. As much as she’d like to watch movies, she found this much better. 

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know that beginning was mess af but I hope it got better Dx
> 
> I can promise better chapters are ahead :)


End file.
